


落尽

by ivy_Winchester



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: ABO世界观, BDSM, Other, Spanking, 囚禁, 女A男O, 性虐待, 生子, 第二性别转变, 非自愿性行为, 非自愿标记
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivy_Winchester/pseuds/ivy_Winchester
Relationships: Jessica Jones/Zebediah Killgrave
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. （一）

Killgrave已经被Jessica带回来有三天了，三天里，Jessica没怎么管他，只是不停地打电话确认什么事情是否顺利进行了。

被带回来的第四天，他被注射了一种药剂，Jessica告诉他从今天开始往后七天每天都要注射。

他没有选择的权力，因为是Jessica把他带回来的，如果他走出大门就立刻会被警察通缉，况且在登记系统里，他此刻应该已经身亡3天了。

四天前，Jessica终究还是没能下手，她制造了Killgrave假死的景象，并在处理完一切手续之后将他带回了自己的房子。

回来的这三天他都被拷在床上，一日三餐都由Jessica送来，除了问他要不要去洗手间以外，没有跟他多说一个字。

针头刺进皮肤，冰凉透明的药剂进入了他的血管之后，他感觉自己的身体开始变化。

他觉得自己体温升高了，整个人都晕晕的，一直处于昏昏欲睡的状态，Jessica喂了他很多水，也解开了他的手铐，不过他连下床都吃力更别提走出房子。

第二天注射后，Killgrave开始高烧不退并且伴有恶心反胃的症状，一整天都没怎么吃东西，Jessica怕他身体撑不住，强行塞了一盘子吃的给他，但很快又全部吐出来了。

接下来的第三天，仍旧是高烧，他觉得自己颈后的腺体开始阵痛，自己身上隐隐约约飘散出一些香甜的气味，整个人比之前更加脱力了，他一整天都缩成一团侧卧在床上，由于进食太少甚至一度出现了低血糖的情况，但仍旧吃不下什么东西，Jessica没办法，跑到药店买了点葡萄糖喂他喝了。

第四天的时候他的能感受到一点饥饿了，高烧也稍微退了一点，不过颈后和下腹同时开始一阵阵频繁尖锐的剧痛，中午勉强吃了点东西之后就继续缩在床上，连动动手指都费劲。

紧接着第五天，高烧转为低热，颈后的腺体散发出大量浓郁的提子甜香，下腹持续疼痛，颈后倒是消停了，但是他感觉自己的身体有了很奇怪的转变，比如后穴，一整天都湿漉漉的，还伴随了一阵阵空虚感，他还能隐约闻到房间里属于Alpha的气味。Jessica一早就留了食物在房间里，然后一整天都待在另一个房间，只过来了两次确认他没有危险就赶紧出去了。

第六天过完，他虽然持续低热可是精神好了不少，午后坐起来看了会儿Jessica给他的杂志，艰难吞下两片面包一个鸡蛋就又昏昏沉沉睡去了，等醒来之后，后穴已经湿润能滴出水来，Jessica只是平淡地告诉他那是正常的现象，让他忍忍就好。

最后一天的注射完毕后，Killgrave反倒比昨天更加严重了，整个人都没有精神，体温也逐渐升高，后穴不仅湿滑还奇痒无比，对欲望的渴求到达了巅峰，他求着Jessica操自己，但是对方只说了句在忙，就将他独自扔在了房间里。

请求没有得到满足，可他实在是忍不住了，动手解开裤子用手指深入自己的蜜穴中，小穴湿滑温暖，不用任何润滑就能顺利抽插起来。手指到底只是手指，无论他怎么取悦自己的敏感点，勉勉强强高潮了，都没办法和Alpha的阴茎相比。

没错，一直被所有人当做Beta的Killgrave分化了，成为了一个Omega。

Kevin Killgrave一直都不是一个Beta，他原先因为幼年时的身体原因达不到分化的生理条件，后来又因为身体变异，身体直接压抑了分化，使得Killgrave这么多年只有单一性别。

而Jessica在翻阅他的卷宗的时候发现了这件事，她询问了几个朋友，都说长久不分化要么是因为生理原因要么是因为药物控制，而后期借助外力分化也很简单，反向用药就行了，只是过程会比较痛苦。

Jessica当然不在乎Killgrave会受什么痛苦，她首先要做的就是希望这个恶贯满盈善恶不分的混蛋能接受他该受到的教训和惩罚，痛楚自然是必要的。

她联系了朋友帮她调配了药剂，按照规格帮Killgrave注射。果然，七天来他的身体一直都状况百出，各种症状和疼痛接踵而来。

“这是你的第一个惩罚。”

在所有药剂注射完成后的那天，Jessica对Killgrave说，她还说，分化带来的将会是第一个发情期，她要他牢牢记住这种感觉，要他对每一个强奸过的女孩忏悔。

发情开始没多久他就想忏悔了，情热和欲望向他砸过来，让他喘不过气，他想破开房门向Jessica求欢，可是仅存的理智嘲笑着他，居然还奢望Jessica愿意操他吗。

在他用手指操了自己整整一天后，Jessica忙完了手头的案子，进来找他了。

“自己操自己感觉怎么样？”

Killgrave在欲望和昏沉中猛然听到Jessica的声音，等他听明白她的意思，明明平时对此无所谓的，此刻偏偏红了脸。

香根草的气味。

属于强大Alpha的信息素被毫无顾忌地释放出来，侵略着Omega的每一个细胞，使其每一个细胞臣服在Alpha的脚下，只待对方的进攻，标记。

Jessica粗暴地剥掉Killgrave的衣服，随手扔在一旁，价格不菲的西装早就被揉皱，裤子更是早就被后穴分泌的液体浸湿了一片。她摸了摸Killgrave的后穴，确认了自己进入不会受到太大的阻力之后，拉开裤子套弄了几下阴茎，随后就插了进去。

比两根手指粗壮太多的柱状物猛地进入，就算是后穴已经滴水也让从没有被操过的小穴撑到极限了，被填满的快感侵蚀着Killgrave，呻吟声从嘴里溢出，然后遭到打断。

“别出太大声。”

接着臀瓣上被扇了一巴掌作为警示。

他立刻压抑住想往外跑的呼声，将他们按在喉咙里，锁在唇齿间。

Jessica由慢到快的抽插着，她的手指穿过Killgrave的头发，按在后脑上，她用了没多久就射出来了，在小穴里面。

紧接着，Jessica变换了姿势，插进了更深的地方，刚刚发育完成的生殖腺体被不怎么温柔地打开，猛烈的疼痛让Killgrave瞬间清醒，他想抱住Jessica，但是对方不耐烦地用领带将他的双手绑上了，屁股被抽了好几下作为惩罚。

Killgrave紧紧攥着领带，不断有他实在压抑不住的痛呼散落在房间里，几分钟像是几十个世纪那么漫长地过去，结已成型，他被标记成功了。

随着阴茎的抽出，有浊白的液体顺着穴口流出来，羞耻的感觉占据了上风，Killgrave企图夹紧后穴以防止液体的流出，可是于事无补，仍然有液体不断地往外涌，眼底早就红润的Killgrave哭了出来，他用有些哑了的嗓音央求Jessica帮帮他。

Jessica难得对他的请求点头了，她带他去浴室清理，抱着他放进浴缸，让他自己清理。

从没做过这种事情的Killgrave眼底又湿了，他抬头用眼神乞求Jessica，可是没有得到任何回应。

“如果你不想清理那我就带你回房间了，虽然没什么伤害但是应该会难受几天，要么赶快弄干净，要么就去睡觉。”

再三考量下，Killgrave蹲在浴缸里，伸手拧开水龙头，扭着胳膊将后穴里被填满的东西一点点挖出来冲干净。

他知道自己哭了，但不知是因为自己被标记，还是被羞辱。

“这就是不闻不问被标记的感受，明天，我会告诉你另一件事，不会是什么让你高兴的事情，你最好做个心理准备。”

将Killgrave扔上床之后，Jessica一边将他重新拷在床上一边对他说。

激烈的性爱让他浑身酸痛，后穴仍然有被插入的感觉，最后的几下抽打让他的臀肉肿起来了一点，此刻仍是红色的，如果触碰还能感受到有几个肿块，右手被高高的拷在床头的栏杆上，他就着手的位置将自己缩成一个球形。此外他发现了自己什么都没穿，除了身上的薄被，身下的床单和手上的手铐以外什么都没有。

-TBC-


	2. （二）

这一觉Killgrave睡得昏沉，可能是这些天消耗了太多体力，好不容易等到阵痛都褪去了只剩一些性爱过后的酸痛，他蜷在床上没几分钟就沉沉睡去。大概是睡得太沉，他没有做梦，甚至感觉刚刚入睡就被叫醒了。

不过幸好，昨夜Jessica还算温柔，臀部的肿已经消退，身上因为性爱留下的痕迹也尽数退去。

被叫醒的时候Killgrave明显感觉自己没有睡饱，睁眼的时眼睛十分酸涩，在将将要清醒的时候他感觉身上的被子被掀开了，什么其他的东西盖了上来。

“醒了就赶紧起来，套上这个。”

一件宽大的棉质衣物，大概是一件Jessica买大了的T恤。Killgrave轻轻扭动了下因为长久保持一个姿势而变得酸麻的手臂，从蜷缩的姿势中脱离出来，撑着床翻身坐起。

“Jessica……”

“给你三分钟，穿好了出来吃点东西。”

Jessica没有理会他，只丢下这句话就出去了。

Killgrave抿了抿嘴，他不是不知道Jessica想干什么，他只是希望对方能多跟他说两句话，可是从昨天到现在Jessica对他说的话才不超过十句。

他慢慢挪腾到床边坐好，发现后穴肌肉依然有些酸痛，让他差点没有坐稳又跌回去，可是他只有三分钟。

还是扶着床站起来了，腿软的厉害，是被标记之后的症状，正常情况下被标记的Omega起码要花上三天的时间修养，可他只剩不到一分钟了。来不及调整状态，他匆匆套上之后就出了房门，并且后知后觉的发现自己的下身空荡荡的，宽大的衣服在他身上晃晃荡荡的，领子大到歪斜着露出一小半肩膀，下摆只到大腿根，走起来能看到若隐若现地看到他一半屁股。

没时间想这些，Jessica给他定的时间早已经过去了，Killgrave有些踉跄地急匆匆走出房门。

“五分钟。先吃东西，吃完了我们来讨论一下不守时的代价。”

他有些怕，昨天Jessica操他的时候实在是太冷淡了，让他摸不准她的心思，不知不觉间手心已经开始冒汗。

Jessica准备了热牛奶和面包，但是量不多，只够Killgrave从饥饿中缓解一下。

因为想要逃避，Killgrave吃得很慢，到牛奶彻底凉掉才吃完半片面包，抱着手等他的Jessica觉得很后悔没有在他吃之前说定时间。

一顿简单的早餐他吃了快半个小时。

“投机取巧也不会让你等会儿好过的。”

适时的警告让Killgrave不敢再磨蹭，仰头将最后一口彻底凉掉的牛奶一饮而尽，紧紧盯着Jessica接下来的动作，不断舔舐嘴唇，用手指绞着桌布，眼睛随着Jessica的移动而移动。

他想说些什么，道歉也好，忏悔也行，但是他从来不善于交流，更何况Jessica并不允许他随意开口。在被喂了一小杯温水之后他就被塞上了口枷，塑胶球满满当当的堵在他嘴里限制了他的舌头。接着他被带回了房间，趁着他吃饭的功夫，Jessica布置了一番房间，她没说错，接下来的事情不会让Killgrave好过的，恐惧让他下意识地吞咽口水，让他小小的后退了两步。

“过来，跪下，面朝床。”

Alpha的威压刺激着他的Omega本能，他顺从的跪下，尽力满足他的Alpha每一个命令，身体却因为未知的和即将到来的疼痛而微微战栗。

Jessica在床上放了马鞭、绳子、跳单等等十来样物件，都是即将用在他身上的，Killgrave心里泛起奇怪的心情，一方面他因为本能而顺从等待，另一方面他这些年虽然跟很多人进行过激烈的性交，但是从来没有涉足这些东西，他看着这些大脑不自觉的想象等它们用在自己身上的感觉。

“既然你那么喜欢用语言和性爱控制别人……”Killgrave突然回神，香根草的味道迸发出来，强大的气场让他不敢再分神，但是已经迟了。

“……知道是什么感觉，看来你不会认真听讲。”

刚刚上身不到一个小时的衣服又被脱掉了，Killgrave赤裸地跪在地上，等待Jessica给他的惩罚。

Jessica从床上抓过马鞭，落在他的胸前。Jessica没有用什么劲，但是这就足够Killgrave受的了，他下意识捂住被打的地方，微微弯腰躲避。

他没有被轻易放过。

“既然这么喜欢一心二用那就夹着跳蛋听好了。”

嗓子里发出含混的声音乞求无果后，他只能顺着Jessica的力气伏在地上，屁股高高撅起，后穴一览无余地展示给Jessica，润滑剂滴在皮肤上，冷而湿滑的触感让Killgrave瑟缩着往前蹭了一点点。很快他就收到了教训，Jessica捡起被放下的马鞭贴上他的后穴，抽了一下作为警告。

Killgrave的惊叫痛呼被口枷压住了，不过这并不妨碍他表现出此刻的痛苦。他伸手向后捂住吃痛的穴口嫩肉，失去了手臂的支撑，他立刻向前栽倒在地上，幸好还有地毯的缓冲，不至于让他摔到，被教训过的Killgrave不敢耽搁，立刻用手撑起来继续保持撅跪的姿势，将自己毫无保留地裸露给Jessica。

冰凉的凝胶再次滴在后穴上，这次他努力控制着，让自己死死定在原地。后穴被跳蛋撑开，Jessica用食指将圆润的物体顶进Killgrave身体的更深处，只留一个小小的环在体外方便取出。Killgrave将头稍微扬起，忍耐着冷意和被异物入侵的不适。多余的润滑剂顺着大腿滑下来，留下一条水渍。

待他跪好，跳蛋被开启，以中度频次的震动频率在他体内叫唤着强调它的存在。

快感如潮水袭来，他的呻吟声越来越大，而且小东西因为震动在不断往外移，Killgrave不得不紧紧夹好小穴以防它顺着滑出去。欲望一点点胀大，他的阴茎也是。

Jessica看到了，十分大方地又递给他一个阴茎环。

“我没有同意你就不可以射，自己带上。”

Killgrave不得不亲手将欲望按下去，束缚住自己的阴茎。金属环锁在底端，杜绝了他所有射精的可能，还逼出了他的眼泪。

他被塞着口枷，双眼通红的望向Jessica，对方不带任何感情地拍了拍他的脸。

“做的不错。”

Jessica再一次捡起了马鞭。

这让Killgrave不自觉地一抖，刚刚的那下让他从身体到心理都牢牢记住了这件东西，并且本能的开始惧怕。

他发出声音求饶，但也知道不可能这么轻易被放过，遂低下头。

Jessica用马鞭强硬地使他重新抬头看着自己，漂亮的眼睛里除了泪水还有惊惧。

“看着。”

马鞭落在胸前，落在乳头上，很快被印上方形的红色，被抽到的那一块开始发烫，疼痛让他躲闪，几分钟之前的教训又让他不敢避开。

“说教对你是没什么用了，不如换成疼痛，你看看，被教训一下之后你听话多了，你既然自己不愿意好好把别人当人来对待，我看我也不用把你当成人了。”

泪水顺着脸颊滚落，马鞭抵在脸上，他也不敢随意躲避。

“第一件事，早上，我说了三分钟，你花了五分钟才走出来，我不需要你解释，但你需要一点教训来帮助记忆。两分钟，六十秒，我会用马鞭给你六十下，可以叫，不许躲，听明白点头。”

Killgrave顺从地点头，不再用发胶固定的头发软软的散落在额前，身体被跳蛋惹得轻颤，耳朵也是通红的，因为情欲收不住的信息素充满了整个房间。

“很好，刚刚那个姿势，趴下来。”

接到指令的Omega仍有些害羞地调整自己的姿势，Killgrave上身俯趴在地上，用手肘撑住，臀部撅起，在马鞭的示意后塌下腰将自己送得更高。

这个姿势他看不到Jessica在他身后的任何动作，只要一低头腰部就会拱起，他只能乖乖低头看着地毯。

“啪——”

马鞭抽在光裸的臀上，发出骇人的声响，跳蛋还没有被取出，一时间，快感和疼痛同时降临，弄得他大脑一片空白，却依旧保持好姿势迎接下一次的鞭打。

十下。

让他整个臀部都泛出桃红色，被重复照顾到的部分更是已经变成深红色。Killgrave很好的忍住了没有动，只是轻微摇晃了一次，收紧后穴防止跳蛋滑出。逐渐叠加的疼痛与无法释放的欲望让他连连发出小声的呜咽，小腿抬起又放下，双手紧紧握拳撑住，他很怕身体因为惯性的往前冲而跌倒。

十五下，颜色继续加深。

Killgrave的痛呼声越来越明显，他感觉自己就快要忍不住躲避了，Jessica没用太大力气就已经让他疼得快哭出来，后穴里跳蛋带来的快感和臀上马鞭给与的疼痛交替在他脑子里占得上风，可是两个极端同时出现，他已经快忍不住泪水了。臀上已经开始出现肿块，红色覆盖了整个屁股。

二十下，Killgrave哭了出来，不再是断断续续地呻吟，而是持续的呜咽和痛呼，包不住的眼泪直直落进地毯里，洇湿了一片。整个人都在不自觉地轻颤，臀部已经被红色铺满，连绵开的肿块让痛感更有层次，更让人想逃。

四十下过后，他的欲望倒是不减反增，阴茎比之前更硬了，涨得通红也得不到释放，这种感觉让他抓狂，身后仍在不断抽打的马鞭开始向下移，从三十五下开始抽上了臀腿交接的地方。那个地方比臀部更加敏感，只一下就让他哭得更厉害了，他想高声叫出来，结果被口枷限制了，只能咬紧嘴里的塑胶球。后面一下仍然落在相同的地带，他哭着伸手捂住了那里，接着就被抽了手背。

“跪起来，刚刚哪只手挡的？”

Killgrave抬起右手，Jessica一把抓过，用马鞭狠狠一下抽在手心里，他猛地抽回手低头，上身下弯缩起来，左手不断搓揉疼狠了的地方。这一下就让Killgrave手心微微肿起发烫，泛出红色。

Jessica拎着鞭子戳了戳Killgrave的腰侧，接到警告的Omega不敢耽搁，迅速摆好受罚的姿势，只是眼眶更红了，像只被欺负狠了的猫咪。

五十下，Killgrave开始真正意义上的颤抖，他啜泣着，捂着自己的右手，拼尽全力保持姿势。期间还是因为拱起腰被Jessica抽了两次腰窝，臀肉全部肿起来，肉眼可见的因为红肿鼓起来了。

最后十下，Jessica抽得比之前都要重，一路从臀部上部，到臀峰，到臀腿交接，到大腿。每一下都留了时间给Killgrave，让他回味疼痛的感觉。

Killgrave吸了吸鼻子，终于在他要脱力倒下去的时候够数了，他觉得这是他最惨的时候了，但Jessica看上去仍然没准备放过他。

Jessica抽出了跳蛋，突然的空虚让他的小穴一张一合地渴望被插入，然而他的Alpha只是拍了拍，让他跪起来。

“接下来是第二件事情，我注意到你刚刚没有认真听我说话，但是因为你的体力原因，这件事我们下午再算。”

他被允许重新穿上衣服去吃饭，还在之前被允许释放了。一早上的折腾挨打和不停痛哭让Killgrave几乎虚脱昏倒，他努力保持着自己走直线去餐厅。看到Jessica准备的东西只后他又想哭了。

他被要求坐在硬板凳上吃饭，臀部刚刚触及凳面就让他疼得一颤跳起来了，Jessica用力将他按下去，并要求他往后坐好。

凳子很高，让Killgrave只能将身体的重量全部压在刚刚挨打的屁股上，几乎坐在那里就让他重新哭出来了。肿胀的肌肉被挤压，冰凉的木头平面让他的屁股不再热得发烫，暂时缓解了一点点，但也只是杯水车薪。

他默默抹掉不断涌出的眼泪吃着Jessica端给他的食物：三明治和橙汁。

Jessica希望惩罚他，但是也要在Killgrave能健康感受每一次痛苦的条件下，她可不想对方因为病弱而转天就进ICU。

吃完饭，Jessica允许他午睡一小时休息一下恢复体力。

午睡也是有要求的，Killgrave被再一次塞上了震动的跳蛋，虽然只是最低频次，也让他足够无法忽视了。

他实在是很累，哪怕屁股里塞着跳蛋都没办法影响他过了没多久就睡过去了。

一小时后，Jessica用高频次的震动唤醒了他。他不想睁眼，下午的惩罚Jessica已经告诉他了，他实在是不愿意多花一秒钟去想自己即将会被怎样对待。

-TBC-


	3. （三）

Killgrave在跳蛋高频率的震动中惊醒，睁眼看到Jessica站在床边。

“醒了没？”

“唔……嗯——”

因为跳蛋的功劳，Killgrave差点没收住将一个简短肯定的回答声，变调成呻吟。

Jessica关掉了跳蛋，将小玩具拉出Killgrave的体内，带出了一点点后穴分泌的液体。

“自己擦干净，脱掉衣服在床边跪好等我。”

Killgrave点点头。

“说话，以后每一次都要记得回话。”

“是。”

Jessica走出房门，Killgrave不敢耽搁，完全清醒过来之后，上午被打肿的臀部叫嚣着显示它的存在感，他艰难地用尽量不让臀肉碰到任何地方的姿势翻下床，发现走路比坐着更疼，他歪歪扭扭的走到床尾，扶着床跪了下去，刚刚调整好姿势Jessica就进来了。

“做的不错。”

Killgrave感到Jessica的手揉了揉自己的头发，一种莫名的满足感悄悄占据内心。

Jessica检查了他臀部受伤的情况，上午没有及时将肿块揉开，此时已经有地方泛起青紫，为了不影响明天的内容，Jessica给他喷上了药。

凉凉的感觉在臀部扩散，疼痛没有刚才那么剧烈了，Killgrave送了一口气，感谢着Jessica的仁慈。

“我之前说下午我们要讨论你的什么问题？”

Jessica站在他面前发问。

“关于我没有好好听你讲话。”乱动的教训就已经足够他铭记，他可不想因为回答不上来而招来更多惩罚。

“很好，那么我们可以开始了。”Jessica拍了拍他的脸，从刚刚带进来的袋子里拿出一条散鞭。

“下午的内容很简单，完成的快我可以允许你多休息一会儿，表现的好我会奖励你一次高潮。”

Killgrave看着黑色的皮质工具，不自觉想躲，他吞了吞口水抿紧了嘴唇。

“鉴于你才刚刚开始接受惩罚，我们可以定低一点的目标。”

Killgrave的眼里充满期待。

“我只会给你五下，也不会将你绑起来，你需要报数，也可以动可以躲，但是必须在20秒内重新摆好姿势，如果没有做到，那么那一下就不作数，而且每一次失误，我会等结束后抽打你的屁股五下，明白了吗？”

“明白了。”

在Jessica的指导下，Killgrave摆出了和上午相近的姿势，只不过这次Jessica要求他用手掰开臀瓣将穴口露出来，这就是他整整一个中午都不愿意面对的事实，Jessica将会抽打他的后穴以给他一个牢牢的教训。

光是摆出这么一个姿势就足够Killgrave觉得羞耻，他觉得自己害怕得发抖，他不敢想象被抽打那里会是怎样的让他痛苦。

散鞭破风的声音在身后响起，随着鞭子碰击肉体的声音，Killgrave同时发出了惊叫声，侧翻在地上，手松开了臀肉死死的捂住，眼泪也流了出来，他小声地呜呜哭泣。

“报数，而且你只剩10秒钟摆姿势了，别让我第一下就另外加罚。”

Killgrave挣扎着爬起来，他俯身跪地，不再顾及触碰就会刺痛的臀肉，扒开屁股，将穴口献祭给Jessica。

“呜……嗯……一。”

“不错。”

在规定时间内完成了一切，他得到了一次夸奖。

第二下，落在同样的地方，Killgrave再一次翻到在地，他更大声地呜咽着，哭嚎着求Jessica停下。

“8秒过去了。”

Jessica只是这样提醒他。

为了不让屁股更疼，他拽着床脚爬起来，伴着浓重的哭腔报数。

“二……”

“姿势，你还有五秒。”

听闻此话，Killgrave不等自己平稳跪好就急忙俯身，差点栽倒。

不过还是踩着点完成了动作。

第三下抽下来，Killgrave说什么都不肯放开捂住屁股的手，他哭着求Jessica，又不敢太大声惹恼了她，断断续续地含糊说着求饶的话，夹杂在啜泣声中。

“你已经超时了，快点，这下也不用报数了。”

Jessica的提醒犹如审判，Killgrave崩溃地哭着，直到屁股连带捂着的双手都挨了一下才放开，他被Jessica拉起来跪好。

Jessica看他后面三下估计也没有办法自己摆好姿势。

“你这样我们用一个下午都完不成五下，我可以帮你拉起来跪好，但是我有条件，你还剩三下后穴和五下屁股，在我帮你以及打够数之后，你需要夹着姜罚跪直到吃晚饭。”

身后的疼痛让Killgrave无法思考衡量利弊，他轻易的点了头。

最后的三下，Jessica没有再要求他报数，因为显然他已经淹没在强烈的疼痛中，无法分神给其他事情了，每一鞭抽打都让他栽倒在地，捂着屁股，毫无形象的大哭出声。Jessica也觉得第一次调教就要求他保持绝对服从有点过了，于是不再提起之前的命令。

打完了后穴，那里已经完全红肿，小穴分泌出液体湿润了整个后庭，穴口旁边臀缝处的软肉也留下了散鞭抽打的红痕。Jessica用的力气绝对比抽打臀肉的时候要小，但奈何穴口实在是Omega身上最娇嫩的地方，一点点的击打都会带来不小的痛感。

Jessica坐在了床上，一把拉起瘫在地上的Killgrave，让人趴在自己的膝盖上，用手打了他屁股五下。仅仅是手，力量也不可小觑，Killgrave发誓Jessica用手绝对比用马鞭疼多了，疼得他臀肉不自觉的颤抖起来，打完后他跪在地上死死捂住屁股，用了好久才停止抽噎，改为小声啜泣。

在Killgrave自我缓解的时间里，Jessica去削好了一条姜块，等着将其放进Killgrave的屁股里。

十分钟后，姜条被插进了Killgrave的后穴，为了保证生姜的汁水能发挥最大的效用，这次插入没有任何润滑，Jessica甚至擦干净了他分泌出的所有液体。

生姜是凉的，但是汁水浸润皮肤却带着火辣的痛感，穴口被抽打的地方更甚，肿痛和辛辣的刺激同时出现，疼到他一度叫不出声，不过五分钟，Killgrave就痛哭流涕地求着Jessica把姜拿出来。

“求……求求你了，Jessica……J……Jessica，真的好疼，受不了了……”

“不可以，这是你自己答应的条件，现在，跪好，夹住，不许用手碰后面，”

“可是我实在是……啊……呜……Jessica……”

“No，如果你觉得会管不住自己的手，我可以把你拷起来。”

Killgrave吸了吸鼻子。

“嗯，好。”

Jessica拿出了与他相伴好几天的手铐，将他的双手拷在了一起，Killgrave乖乖背对门，跪在床尾边的地上，屁股里插着让他抓狂的姜条，辛辣的汁水渗透了后穴，渗进Killgrave的每一寸神经，大脑一方面叫嚣着指挥他的双手，勒令他赶紧将姜条拿出去，另一方面警告他别轻举妄动，不然后果不是他能承受的了的。

薄汗覆上额头，湿润通红的眼眶，因为疼痛不自觉抖动的臀肉和大腿，伴随着零散的抽泣和痛呼，同时Killgrave还感到自己的膝盖越来越疼了，地毯的绒毛此时对他来说简直就是尖锐的碎石。

他喘息着，啜泣着，不断摇头和呻吟，还夹杂了实在隐忍不住的呼声。

Killgrave试图寻找一个能和屁股里的生姜和平共处的姿势，他扭动着不断收缩后穴，可是每次收紧，就会更大面积的触碰到姜条，姜汁也会冒出来，被刺激的肿胀穴口会猛地放松，仍旧逃不开存在感过于强烈的物体，灼热的刺痛他的后穴，无论怎么扭动都无济于事。

他分出一点点精神来思考，Jessica究竟想怎样惩罚他才算完，他希望Jessica能爱他，又害怕是因为自己的控制，不过现在他也控制不了她了，那么是不是等他乖乖完成Jessica给的所有命令，她就能爱上自己呢。

Killgrave努力的圆上逻辑链，试图自圆其说，也不停祈祷时间赶快过去。

仿佛过了一个世纪那么久，他终于听到房间门被打开的声音。

“时间到了。”

手铐被解开，他第一时间抽出了让他崩溃的姜条，狠狠扔到一边。

“捡回来。”

于是又艰难挪动着早就僵掉的双腿去够那个邪恶的东西。

等他好不容易重新站起来，已经又过去了五分钟时间，Jessica帮他穿好衣服，依旧是那件宽大的T恤，领着他去餐厅，他又看到了另一样让他绝望的东西——中午的高脚木凳。

沉寂了一个下午，被姜条盖过的肿痛重新被木凳唤醒，他被凌虐了一上午的臀肉又开始了新一轮的疼痛。残留在外侧的姜汁因为挤压，亲密接触了他被打肿的皮肤，让他疼得一抖，想站起来，抬头看了看紧盯自己动作的Jessica不敢再有动作，强忍着眼泪稍微扭动了一下作罢。

在眼泪中吃完了饭，Jessica奖励了他，带他去好好洗了个澡。

除了热水和蒸汽带来了全新的痛感以外，他享受着Jessica帮他清理的过程，吹头发的时候Killgrave模糊的觉得自己爱上了这种感觉。

清理过后，Jessica丢给他一管药膏，让他自己涂上，不然明天会更难受的。

他扭着身子一点点将膏体摸匀，一天下来他里里外外都被Jessica或是触摸或是抽打过了，但这种姿势还是让他觉得羞耻，他不得不一只手扒开屁股，让穴口露出来，另一只手蘸了药膏之后抹在外侧和内部，甬道最里面仍然残留了一点点生姜汁灼烧的刺痛感。

在他涂完后，Jessica破天荒跟他道了晚安，把他拷在床上之后就关灯出去了。Killgrave仍旧没有被允许穿着衣服睡觉，可是却没有昨晚那么委屈了，他稍微舒展开一点点身体，不再用蜷成球的睡姿，安心睡去了。

-TBC-


End file.
